A song of Summer and Winter Part 2
by Miko 56
Summary: picks up where the part 1 left off, with otherworldly forces arriving at Westeros in the coming months, can the Seven Kingdoms handle the Lord of Venice who swore to burn the whole of Westeros, what is this whispers coming from beyond the Wall? What is coming from the east where slavery is common?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: they make ready for war_**

A falcon chasing the moon, the flag of Jon Arryn was waving on the air, as Jaune observed the whole trident from the opening of their tent, "Pyrrha" he called as the amazon looked at him as she sat on their bed, remnants of their lovemaking last night was evident to their clothes strewn on the floor, Pyrrha's attention was on the candle that was now dead, "Pyrrha" he called out again as the red haired woman turn towards him.

"Jaune" she said as they sat and looked at each other for a moment, it had been a few weeks now since their arrival in Westeros, a month after they had helped Eddard or as he insisted to be called Ned, from a Targaryen ambush since then they have been a crucial part of this rebellion led by Robert Baratheon, adviser and squire of Jon Arryn who always consulted him for his counsel, _and I have always helped him with it_ , Jaune thought as he watched Pyrrha began to stand up closing herself beside him.

"What does this makes us Pyrrha?" he asked as he remembered what they did last night, a whore tried to have sex with him, as he awkwardly tried to placate the woman, Pyrrha had rushed in, red faced and angry, as he followed her begging her to not leave him, Pyrrha was ranting and crying out at him and Jaune didn't know what to do so he kissed her, she kissed him back and then this happened, "I don't know, what makes us now Pyrrha, please, last night it was all my fault, its all my-" he was begging now as Pyrrha hold his hand then put it to her chest.

"This is what makes us Jaune, I choose you, you choose me, I am yours and you are mine, I'm happy, we are happy" she said as tears seem to fall on her eyes then to her cheeks, "long I've always wanted to tell you how much I want you and now I'm happy, I get to tell you what I wanted to tell you" she smiled as she closed herself to Jaune locking herself to him with a kiss. It was not long until Ned had arrived with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Jaune" the two quickly broke contact as Pyrrha jumped to bed while Jaune jumped to his seat, "Jon called you, he says its urgent" he said as Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before Jaune returned his eyes back to Ned.

"If you will give us some time" Ned nodded as he went out of the tent flaps, Jaune went out shortly, with his usual attire of a strange hooded black gambeson and steel breastplate, as most people of this world would tell him about his hoodie and armor, it was strange and unusual, _maybe I would have to have a change of choice clothing after this_ , Jaune thought as he looked at Pyrrha who was now clothed in her usual outfit, the Dorian attire, golden and bronze that went well with her ruby hair, Mistral being known as a bad land, it was no wonder that Pyrrha despite her status as a champion of her kingdom decided to go to Vale so as to escape the harshness of Mistral celebrity life and its politics, _if she hadn't left Mistral then I wouldn't be here with her_ , Jaune thought as they followed Ned to the war tent.

Jon Arryn was rubbing his beard thoughtfully as he stared hard at the map of the Trident, Jaune and Pyrrha had finally arrived, as the lords in the war council turned their attention to them, "ah good you are here" Jon began as Jaune stood beside him, putting his hand at the edge of the map, "the Loyalist houses are trying to bait us in to what you call a double envelopement" Jon said as Jaune studied the whole map with the wooden pieces that represent the banners of the Loyalist and the Rebel houses.

"We had to pretend we take the bait" Jaune said as he pulled two Vale banners, "Lords Moore and Waynwood will have to chase down their skirmishes at the right side of the ford" he then looked at the flags of Darry and Rosby, "when you passed the ford quickly retreat, the Darry and Rosby should quickly break their formation then try to chase you down leaving the center bare" Jaune looked at the left side of the ford, "Lord Stark and his bannermen and the riverlanders should try and hold the Dornish and the remaining Crownland forces, Robert will have to try and break through the center" he looked at the three headed dragon piece, the symbol of the sick dynasty that they were finally overthrowing.

"That would mean large losses on our side, we would be obliterated, this is a preposterous plan!" one of the riverlanders shouted as Jaune looked at the man, "also why is a squire making our strategies, this is a lord's war camp, boys are not allowed here!" some of the lords nodded and voiced their assent while Jon and Ned had to look apologetic while Robert then slammed his cup in front of them.

"Seven hells! This squire has done more than you lot did, saved my friend and brother in a damn Targaryen ambush, made sure that in every skirmish there are less casualty on our side, if you had any other good ideas you can tell him now or otherwise just shut your trap and listen to the man!" the words of the leader of the rebellion was enough to silence the whole tent as Jaune observed the formation of the Targaryens, it was an obvious attempt to surround them, the center as the scout reported was not made of the King's Landing vanguard but by Loyalist bannermen, the flanks however from their reserves and their left and right were made up of the so called elite Goldcloak guards, King's Landing guards loyal to the Targaryens and to the city which they call the capital.

"Thank you Robert" Ned said on behalf of the two of them as Jaune just sighed as he looked at the map of the trident, while Jon Arryn looked at Lord Tully who shook his head.

"The Freys are not coming" Jon said as Jaune looked at the map of Westeros and then saw the owner of the largest bridge in Westeros, House Frey of the Twins, being one of the richest houses in Westeros, the support of House Frey can turn the tide of war but sadly it seems Lord Walder Frey has decided to sit the whole event down, _like a vulture to a carcass_ , Jaune thought as he began to think of them as opportunists.

"Well we had to go to war then, show 'em what they're missing" Robert said as he left the tent, "oh and Jaune one of your men had another drunken brawl, he's at the pillory now" Robert turned to him once more before leaving for sure, Jaune looked at the map of the Trident and then sighed as he remembered his men, his suicide squad, twelve individuals that he had met, helped, and trained with. Jaune had met them for sometime after he rescued Ned from the ambush, Harrion a thief that he rescued from being hanged, Ronel Morose a hedgeknight condemned at the pillory, Arthur Corbray a knightless squire, Shae a serving girl that Pyrrha decided to bring along with another serving girl Elise Snow, then there is Dunstan Pyke a self-proclaimed master shipwright who made a sturdy raft made of tar, reeds, sticks, and weeds when they escaped spying a Targaryen encampment, Paxter Flowers a suspected spy by the Targaryens so he was imprisoned but he is too dumb-looking to be suspected of spying, Harrold Felton a sellsword with a penchant for all things expensive, Peter Beggar a maester that was well not a maester anymore since he delved in explosives and poisons rather than medicines, Patrek Ewe a hedgeknight who thinks himself a knight worthy of the King's guard, Merett a poacher who was bound for the Wall if not for Jaune paying for his release, Jeyne a pickpocket that he caught picking his at the road, they were an unlikely group of unliked people but at least they can do the job that was given to them well and its what he preferred.

"Let me prepare a few things" he said as he looked at Pyrrha who nodded, _Jon Arryn's Blackhand_ , it was quite the nickname that stuck to them since they do the scouting, the spying, and even the sabotage that most people of Westeros considered dishonorable, but Jon Arryn knew that there is no honor in war as Jaune had said it to him.

 _"Wars are won by the wiliest of minds my Lord, honor is second place"_

"I'll call Harrion and Shae" she said as she made a quick peck on Jaune's lips before leaving the tent, Jaune then looked at Jon Arryn and Ned as the other lords had already left.

* * *

Shae woke up as she felt the rays of the sun touched her skin, it has been fifteen years, fifteen years she remembered the muck and grime of the field, the smell of cheap ale, and wine, and fornication, the stench in which she was rescued by a slender, smooth, and female hand, a hand that changed her destiny as she looks at the capital of the seven kingdoms, a damning reminder of the city that reek of pollution and yet she find it scary that she didn't mind it as such, _it has been a long time_ , she thought as Shae quickly sat on her bed, remembering the training she took under her patron and protector.

"Lord Tyrion wants to see you" the eunuch, Varys, said as Shae quickly put herself on the defensive, the spy master unsettled her, for months that she was brought here by her lover Tyrion, she never let herself be around the spy master, _he could know that I'm spying for Lord Arc_ , it was the fear of such that she never let her guard down in front of the eunuch "it seems he wants to tell you some matter of great urgency" Varys said as Shae went to the bowl of water and then splashed her face, enough to not look sleepy in front of the other servants.

"Another busy day at the kitchen I presume?" Shae's attention was now on her ever demanding charge, the Imp, Tyrion Lannister was on his bed as he was now retired from his duties as Hand of the King.

"My sauces are on demand, the court seems to love it" she said as she sat at the small bedside of the dwarf who smirked at her remark, she looked at the scar on his face, touching it despite Tyrion being reluctant into letting someone touching it, "forgive me, my lion" she said as Tyrion shook his head as he let her hands touch his scar.

"T'is fine my lady" he said as he found himself on her chest, letting her warmth be a place of refuge for the Imp of Casterly Rock, they sat like there like it was an hour or a day, _even a week_ , Shae thought as she grew to be fond of Tyrion and yet her responsibilities to pay a debt to Lord and Lady Arc prevented her from pursuing any purpose, _I wish it didn't have to be this way_ , Shae thought as she felt tears in her eyes, "after all of this I would like to go somewhere" she heard the dwarf mutter.

"To where my lord?"

Tyrion pushed himself out of her embrace as mismatched eyes meet the dark ones, "far away from here, somewhere where I can plant grapes and make my own wine" he said as he served himself with a drink while pouring another for Shae who smiled.

"We can do it now if you like it my lion" she said as she drink from her cup while Tyrion drank from his, "but for now we must do what we are told do."

* * *

Ruby watched the devastation wrought by Jaune's forces at the countryside surrounding Barrowton, the farms were set ablaze and pillaged, despite the hesitance of Jaune's soldiers, under strict orders they were forced to comply, _he plans to starve the whole place, he wants to force them to a surrender_ , despite disagreeing with Jaune she had to understand its purposes, _what happened to you?_ Ruby asked herself as she saw Pyrrha helping Jaune put on a shirt of mail.

"Thank you" she heard Jaune muttered as he gave a quick peck on Pyrrha's lips, Pyrrha sadly looked at him as he left the tent, barely recognizing Ruby's presence, Pyrrha looked apologetic to Ruby as the Huntress and the Lady of Venice looked at each other.

"Pyrrha" Ruby called out as Pyrrha began to prepare herself for battle, "you can't just let Jaune have a thousand people starve to death, its wrong" she reasoned as Pyrrha looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ruby" she said as she quickly equipped Milo and Akouo, "if you had arrived earlier than we did then you might understand as to why we had to do all of this" Ruby looked at Pyrrha's eyes then saw cold, hard determination, a determination to fight back against those who wish evil against them, _they are lost in their own_ , Ruby thought as she went out of the tent only to see Ren and Nora eating with the nobles of Houses Cerwyn and Glover.

"Lord Arc" a messenger took Ruby's gaze away from the two of her companions as she saw an old man wearing robes and with a chain on his neck, a maester, a wise man by Remnant standards, the old man whispered something at Jaune and the Lord of Venice looked ahead then saw a group of people on horses all of them were carrying white banners.

"Lord Arc have mercy to House Dustin and Barrowton!" they all but cried out as every northerners loyal to House Stark were hurling insults to them, the horsemen dismounted dragging a figure towards them, _the last of House Dustin_ , Ruby thought as she looked at Lady Barbrey Dustin in shackles and kneeling in front of Jaune who stood imposing in front of the woman.

Lady Barbrey Dustin quickly spat at his feet, "coward!" she screamed as she looked at everyone in the assembly, "cowards everyone of you! House Stark is done! The King's peace reigns over the whole of the North and yet you deny it!" she glared hatefully at Jaune, "you lap dog of the Starks ought to join your masters in the Seven Hells along with the Others!" Jaune motioned at his men who brought a block of wood, those who are holding Lady Dustin forced her head at the block.

"Jaune..." Ruby tried to reach out but she was stopped by Pyrrha.

"No..." the look in her eyes told it all, Ruby was afraid of it, those fierce green eyes that demand blood.

"In the name of Robb Stark King in the North and the Trident, Lord of Winterfell, the Young Wolf, I Lord Jaune of House Arc, Lord of Venice, sentence you to die" with a clean sweep of Crocea Mors, Lady Dustin's head was quickly liberated from her shoulders, Jaune looked at one of the troops who quickly made a salute and then took the head, "put it on a pike, we'll march to Winterfell, I want the bastard's head next to this bitch" cold blue eyes looked at the assembly of Lords who were cheering at him.

"Down with the Boltons and their allies!"

"Burn the Freys and their bridge!"

"Avenge the Red Wedding! Justice for the King in the North and the Trident!"

"For the Starks!"

"The Lion in the North!"

As banners of the Northern houses flew and wave, Ruby was watching Jaune as it seems to gleam blankly into the sun, _it was the same eyes as Yang had when she lost Blake_ , Ruby thought as she quickly walked away from the scene finding herself in front of the prisoner's tents wherein resides one of the political prisoners, Jaime Lannister, "I've been waiting for you Lady Rose" the voice of the knight was soft as Ruby quickly entered the tent then found him beaten up just like every other night, ever since the capture of Winterfell, Jaune and Pyrrha had been vindictive against those who are the direct cause for the harm against their family even if they weren't actually there, they blame them all the same Jaime was being subjected to frequent beatings by men under Jaune's commands, filthy food is being given to him, _Jaune's losing it_ , Ruby thought as she looks at Jaime with pity.

"I can try asking him again to treat you better, Jaune's not usu-" Ruby was stopped from a harsh cough from Jaime as he looks at her green eyes meeting the grey.

"The Lion in the North doesn't pity those who harmed his children, it'll be a miracle for you to make him see sense unless you become his wife which I doubt seeing that he is loyal to his lioness" Jaime said as Ruby sat next to him she took out a cookie in her pocket then gave it to Jaime.

"'I'll try and get you as much food as I can" she said as Jaime nodded his thanks, smiling at the comfort that she offered by her company, Ruby looked at Jaime and was reminded by Jaune _, a man out to be appreciated by everyone_ , she thought as she had often heard his story from Jaune and the others and also to the man itself, is there anyway to make Jaune see sense?

* * *

 **Author's note: oh hey there! I know right!? the Semester is about to go to a close and I subject myself to a lee way to be able to write this second part of A Song of Summer and Winter, here we will see either the end of the whole duology or it can be a trilogy unless I didn't become busy since second semester is the start of the planning of our graduation thesis in which I hope I can do it, so yes have fun reading and remember I only build bridges for stories and you're all welcome to burn it!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	2. Mirror, mirror, please tell me

**_Mirror, mirror, please tell me_**

"Spies?" Joffrey asked as Tywin and the whole council nodded at him, his smug features began to take for granted as he simply scoffed, "it seems the Northerners knew they cannot win with bravery and so they decided to rely on coward's tactics" he said as he circle around the small council table as the other advisers just looked at each other as if sending their disbelief on each other.

"Apparently it was the spies that led to your father's great victory in his rebellion" Varys said as he sipped a cup of water, _we had just recently received reports about Lord Arc's spies through you, I wonder how many more do you know_ , Kevan thought as he looked at his relatives, Tywin and Tyrion Lannister, Tywin rolling his ring on his fingers while Tyrion is read the whole letter for the small council to hear.

 _Dear Master Culper_

 _I miss the last night I saw you, I always wear the perfume you gave to me, it helps remind your scent, the scent of the mountains and the wilds of the Reach, our good intimate friend Lady Yara is unfortunately ill, the good maester has already told me that she might not survive the night which is distressing, so I hope that you will send her ten barrels of Arbor gold and I will pay you back with ten times the gold of its original amount._

 _Always yours_

 _ **Lady of the Reach**_

"Is this a jape?" it was Joffrey who spoke first his voice demanding as Varys just smiled while Kevan had to shake his head, _the boy has to be taught more on how to be kingly_ , Kevan thought as he looked at Tywin as Joffrey paced around the small council, "the letter sounds more like a lovesick whore's letter than a spies' message do you expect me to believe this?" he demanded as Tyrion sighed as he set the letter down.

"The contents of the letter is one of the most concerning thing" the Imp of the Lannisters began, "if you must read, no sick person would drown herself of ten barrels of Arbor gold" there was a chuckle among the small council as Varys looked at the boy-king.

"If you must know your grace..." the eunuch looked at the king before turning at the members of the small council, "...Lord Arc's spies had made an ingenious and witty tactics to ensure that letters such as these would pass under our very noses" he then gestured at the letter in front of them, "Lord Arc during the Rebellion make use of what he calls 'encryption' to ensure that information that passes through unwanted hands would not know the meaning behind the said letter" _and how would you know such a thing?_ Kevan asked no one but himself.

It was his brother who voiced the question "and how do you know such a thing?" Tywin asked as Varys simply smiled as he pulled another letter on his sleeve, "when I helped Lord Arc escape with the Lady Elia and Rhaenys he once sent me a message in which I couldn't understand if not for the help of one of his attendant."

"where is this man now?"

"I believe he is with Lord Arc now my lords, he is after all the Lord of Venice's spy master" Varys said as servants began to enter the small council room with refreshments on their hands.

"My lords" they all curtsied as Kevan looked at the servants who entered the room, noticing the Volantene who caught Tyrion's eye, _my nephew as always_ , he sighed as he remembered that the Imp of the Lannisters is famous for his debauchery and is even praised and spat upon because of it. Kevan looked at the serving girls then decided to ask.

"My Ladies may I ask when did you arrive?" he asked as the first woman looked at him and then smiled.

"Why? Last night my Lord" she said as Kevan turned towards the Volantene who bowed.

"I arrived here along with your nephew my Lord" she said as Kevan looked at Tywin who seem to be interested at what he is about to do, Kevan looked at the two serving girls, then decided to change the phrasing of his inquiry.

"Where do you two come from?" he asked as he looked at the first serving girl who curtsied in front of him, smiling as she looked at Kevan with bright brown eyes.

"To the Reach my Lord, I once ser-!" before she can tell her tale Joffrey shouted at his guards, seizing the girl from the Reach, "what did I do your Grace, my Lords?!" she asked as Joffrey looked at her with contempt, Kevan looked at the small council and then sighed.

"Let him go your grace" it was Tywin who said it, "she is clearly not the spy."

"If she were then she is foolish to put herself on such a conspicuous task of serving our drinks" Petyr Baelish said as his face seem to twist in some manner that is close to distaste and discouragement at the boy-king.

"Indeed it is" Tyrion said as he motioned for the serving girls to leave the premises of the small council, "if you must know Lord Frey has sent the heads of Robb Stark and some of his most loyal, and strong bannermen, the problem that we have for now is the Dornishmen" at this words the small council began to shift on Tyrion's attention, while Joffrey just scoffed while pacing around the room.

"What about those stinking desert people?" Joffrey asked as Kevan had to put his hand to his face, _now I know why it is Cersei who rules and not him_ , he thought as Tyrion looked at him.

"Oberyn Martell died at the Twins, his brother, Lord Doran Martell would no doubt be using the opportunity to stir trouble" Tyrion said as Joffrey just scoffed.

"I doubt it, let him come here and I'll show him what happens to all traitors like his brother" he smugly said as the whole small council just sighed while Tywin looked at his grandson.

"You did not win your wars your grace" he said as Joffrey looked affronted by the man, "the Dornishmen will expect us to attack them, the only solution to this ordeal is to negotiate terms" Tywin looked at Tyrion who sighed.

"Of course father, all for the realm" Kevan had to sigh to this, _he never treats him right_ , like their sister he shows concern over Tywin's treatment to Tyrion, it was never right, Tywin may call it whatever he wants to Tyrion but he still is and will always be his son.

* * *

"My Lady the fortresses of Lord Grimbold and Lord Harlech had already been captured by Ramsay Snow" Maester Marron said as the current standing Lady of Venice and head of House Arc, Apollina looked at the ring of castles and forts that form the first defensive bastions of Venice, since the North has an abundance of abandoned Castle holds and forts, her father had taken it to himself to let knights that he met on his journey and also tourneys make their home in those places while letting them swear an oath of loyalty to him and to the Starks, "Grimbold Castle and Harlech fort's lords had quickly retreated with some of their men and are regrouping at Moat Cailin as the latest reports suggest."

"If Ramsay wants to defeat Venice then he has to defeat the eight other castles that surrounds it or if he knows how to make boats he has to traverse the canal" Captain Arthur said as he looks at the map of Venice and its surrounding castles, "the villagers from the surrounding hamlets has been evacuated so to speak, my scouts report three hundred marauders are patrolling the countryside burning and looting anything of use" the master-at-arms of Venice had finished his report as Apollina was looking at the map.

"We had to fortify the walls, every man who can lift an arm should do what they can to help, the canals are to be closed send a letter to the Manderlys tell them that Venice asks for their help" with a nod from the old Maester who bowed, Apollina looked at Captain Arthur who stood at attention, "I want every man active on the walls, I want the Bastard to know that Venice isn't some prize that he will easily take."

The old soldier smiled at the words as he bowed, "I assure you my Lady the Bastard will regret trying to take this town" before he live the hall, a ragged clothed individual, Captain Arthur then drew his sword as the man ran before kneeling in front of Apollina.

"My Lady, terrible news!" his breathing ragged and tired as he spoke those words, "news from the Farrows castle, Lord Farrows and his family had been slain by the Bastard, the castle is burn to ruins, none has survived!" it was a terrible news indeed Apollina looked at Captain Arthur who quickly nodded before leaving the halls.

"I'll have the servants prepare some food for you Master..."

The man smiled at her, a toothless smile that reminded her of a leech, it was terrifying as the man say his name, "Reek my Lady, my name is Reek" the man said as he continue to smile.

* * *

Jon Snow looked at the Fist of the first men, the start of the great ranging was enough to inform Jon Snow that something is stirring beyond the Wall that made the wildlings increase their raids at the south of the Wall "Snow!" he turned around then saw Tormund, a wildling reaver, grinning at him like a piece of meat, Jon Snow kept ignoring the wildling like a bloody flux, ever since he learned about him and Ygritte, Tormund had taken it upon himself to continue hurl jibes about how Ygritte liked Ned Stark's bastard's tongue than his cock.

"If he wont shut up about it I'll kill him me'self" the man who was helping Jon Snow with the rope and pickaxe, Rama, he handed him a rope then smiled, "good luck about that by the way, I've heard what happened to the last man who wronged her" he said as he just gave a pat to Snow who began to look at Ygritte with a worrying eye.

"Ygritte's not so bad" Garulf said as he began to slam his pickaxe on the Wall, Jon followed suit as he looked at the top of the barrier that they were scaling, _it will be the first in history, we will be the first in all history_ , Jon thought as he began to pull down his ropes on the Wall, letting it reach down to Ygritte who was climbing below them.

Despite being uncomfortable in climbing the Wall, Jon managed to gain footing all the same as he remembers Bran doing the same thing, _this must have Bran felt whenever he climbs_ , Jon thought as he felt excitement as well as fear, his excitement being on the fact that he was climbing the tallest wall built by men, fear due to the fact that he might fall, "Snow hand me a rope or I swear by the old gods I will drag you down with me!" the leader of the Thenns yelled at him, Styr, the current Magnar of Thenn, with his pickaxe firmly secured Jon let a rope connect him and the Magnar of Thenn as they climb at the Wall, "good Snow!" he yells as he continued his climbing, Jon looks at Ygritte who seem to work on her own.

"Worry not about her but worry on the way up!" Tormund yells at them as blocks of snow began to fall, Jon felt his breathing stopped as he moved away from the falling block of snow, Styr however lost his footing almost dragging with him Jon who firmly held his hands on the pickaxe.

"Hold on Snow!" Ygritte yells at him as Styr seem to be also agreeing with the wildling girl.

"Hang on to it you bastard!" Styr yells at him as he tries to not look down at the great fall they will experiencing, Jon himself was scared also as he tried to ignore the man's insults to him.

"You have to gain your footing Styr!" they hear Rama yelling as Jon and Styr looked up, they saw another blocks of snow falling towards them, "come on Styr!" he yells as Jon began to go sideways of the wall, trying to get away or lessen the snow's impact as soon as possible.

"Come on Styr!" Jon urged as the wildling glared at him, luck was on his side as Jon was dragged by Ygritte towards her before the snow can make impact to them, Jon Snow looked at Ygritte as he nodded at her.

"Thank me later Jon Snow" she said as there was a twinkle in her eyes, showing a promise and a threat if ever it came out of whichever furs they chose to snuggle in. Jon quickly recovered as he drove his pickaxe again at the Wall, Styr himself managed to gain back his footing with a slightly disgusted expression, probably he had heard about the conversation.

They continued to climb as they find themselves seeing the end of their long climb at the tallest wall of Westeros, "This is it boys, once we reach the top the whole southerners will know our wrath!" Thormund yelled as he continued driving his pickaxe and climbing up of the Wall.

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the whole perimeter, _we have now arrived at the eastern part of this world_ , Winter thought as she looked around the place, it was the eastern city-state of Braavos who welcomed them as they entered this new world, it isn't like Remnant, there were no Creatures of Grimm that lurks around every corner, the Sealord is currently negotiating with General Ironwood who represents Remnants united council as Atlesian soldiers conversed with their Braavosi counterparts, they were primitive and if not for Team CFVY's mediation of their current situation then all of this might not end well.

"The Braavosi had agreed in supporting our endeavors in Westeros" Jacques Schnee said as Winter turned around from the room that the Sealord had so graciously given to them as befits their stations, "quite admirable of this primitives despite being quite barbaric themselves like our Vacuoan people, they seem to have a knack for business propositions and haggles" _always the businessman,_ Winter thought dryly as she remembers the fact that despite being the head of the council of Atlas, Jacques Schnee, her father, is foremost the head of the largest Dust company in Remnant.

"But they need something do they?" Winter asked as Jacques nodded as he looked at the two soldiers beside him who quickly saluted then left.

"Well the Sealord's uncle asked for the hand of Velvet Scarlatina, one of our promising huntress, of course, we cannot do that but we can make it look like it is a political move on our part" Jacques Schnee said as he looks on to the sea and then back to Winter.

"I need you to be married to the Sealord" Winter thought she heard it wrong as she looked at her father, _you can't be serious?_ she thought as she looked at Jacques who sighed, "it was not my intention, Winter, James and the Sealord had talked about it and it seems he saw you from afar and is infatuated by your beauty" the way her father said it was like trying to make the situation bearable for her.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" she demanded as she left the room slamming the doors shut behind her as Jacques sighed, two of the Atlesian soldiers then stood at attention as she stormed out of her room.

* * *

"Rickon, down!" Artemisia cried out as he put the boy's head down to the ground, hooves of horses was heard as Artemisia saw the banners of the flayed man, _Bolton banners, Ramsay is now preparing to attack Venice_ , she thought as she looked around then saw the burning castle of Stadtford, "Stardtford's already fallen" she said as she looked at the Bolton marauders as they look around the place.

"I heard 'Ser' Stadtford's daughter were a real beauty, a blessing up here in the North" one of the marauders slurred earning laughs from his compatriots who seem to look around the place. "Winterfell has fallen, the Starks are on the run, Lord Bolton's been letting us follow orders to his bastard who set us about ruining one of the Starks' loyal lapdogs" the man spits on the ground as he looks at his men.

"Damn right it is sarge" one of the men said, "the Lion in the North is busy defending the shores, we could have them then and there without them noticing" he said as Artemisia fought back a chuckle.

 _I doubt it_ , she thought as she often imagines the reason as to why her father is called the greatest tactician next to Tywin Lannister himself, _he'd hunt you all down before winter comes_ , she thought as she began to ready her weapon, there were twenty of them, five on horses which she could easily take down with a good sniping of her weapon in bow form, before finishing the remaining fifteen in melee.

"Rickon go back to the camp and tell the others to continue on without me" she whispered urgently on Rickon who nodded at her, "good, if you hear anything don't bother looking back and just run okay?" Rickon quickly nodded as Artemisia smiled.

"I will"

"Good now go!"

Artemisia sprang from her hiding place, bow in hand as she took down the lead rider, arrow embedding itself between the man's eyes, before the others can react, Artemisia successfully took down another rider, and then another, before using her aura to shield herself from a horse charge, "Sorcery!" one of the men cried out as a force push them away from Artemisia, her semblance, aerokinesis, using the air surrounding her as she toss the men away from her, she switched her bow into swords and then proceeded in cutting down the men, until arrows flew left and right, Artemisia quickly saw banners of Stadtford, Reed, and Llywellyn, riders charging down the remains of the infantry as Artemisia watched them all.

"Lady Artemisia" it was Lord Adrian Stadtford who greeted her, "we've heard Winterfell has fallen, Lord Arc and your sister has advised us all to take a defensive stance, to prepare against any hostilities that would reach us, thank the gods, the old and the new that you are alive and well."

Artemisia looked at the man as she smiled, "it is a story my Lord but we need to be quick" she said as her tone turned to an urgent one while Stadtford looked at her.

"Why my Lady?"

"The King in the North and the Queen mother might be in danger"

* * *

 **Author's note: well that wraps it up, sorry for this late update since, I've been fighting depression and anxiety since the last four or five months, I never counted, suicidal tendencies, tend to cut off your want of writing and imagination by the way, so anyway, I was planning a lot of things to do for this chapter since as you can see, its been influenced by some historical, TV series, and mythological figures so yeah some inconsistencies can be explained at later chapters, so if anyone just read this I'd advise reading the first story.**

 **Criticism and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	3. Loneliest of all

_**The Loneliest of all**_

 _It should have been successful_ , Weiss thought as she felt a chill on her body, her eyes opened then find herself on some unknown frozen wasteland, she looked around then saw the sun setting in front of her. "What do we 'ave 'ere" Weiss turned her attention to the source of the voice, as she found herself staring at a man wearing bear skin looking like a caveman from the books that tells her of the Dustless age, "a woman? The crows seem to be short on men if they let women guard their Wall, but oh well..." the man began to pull out his ax as Weiss began to glare at him in alarm, she began to draw out Myrtnenaster, glyphs began to appear beneath her feet, "WITCH!" the caveman said in alarm as Weiss readied to pierce her sword only to feel a sharp pain on her back.

Weiss welcomed the darkness as it consumes her sight, feeling strong hands grabbing her body as voices began to fill her head, _who are this people?_ she thought as she remembers the caveman that called her a witch, she felt hands touching her body, all of it probing, searching her for any useful things or lack there of, her eyes opened as she saw grey eyes staring at her.

"You!" Weiss tried to draw Myrtenaster but found out that a redhead wildling woman had it, _by the Dust!_ she thought alarm as she glared at the man before her, "what do you all want?" she spat as she glared at them but found herself held down by one of them, a young man who seem with chestnut hair and grey eyes who quickly put a hand on her mouth.

"Be quiet if you want to live" he whispered at Weiss who glared at the man before assessing her situation, there were many of them even with her aura and semblance she could not defeat them, she slowly relented at the man's grip as she continued to glare at the man who held her quiet, the man removed his hand to her as he looked at her hair and then at her eyes, "are you perchance related to the Targaryens my lady?" he asked as Weiss began to look at him in a confused manner as the man continued with his queries, "do you know good Maester Aemon,the Night's Watch castle maester?"

 _What's with all of his strange questions?_ Weiss asked herself as she decided to be as honest as she can be to the man before her, "no I'm not related to those people you speak of" the man pursed his lips at the answer as he looked at her and then at his fellows.

"Jon!" came the cry from one of his fellows, "don't you already have a fiery one here?!" the man who tried to kill her said as the man called Jon looked away from Weiss and then at the man.

"I was just making sure that her binds are secure Tormund!" he called back as the man now called Tormund just shrugged and then turned around, while the redhead wildling woman who hold Weiss' weapon just approached Jon.

"Come on Snow before you regret making friends with this kneeler" she said as Jon looked back to Weiss and then with an apologetic look he covered her mouth so she wont be able to make a noise that can signal others.

* * *

Jon Snow looked at their captured charge, it reminded Jon of a certain Targaryen that he had befriended at Castle Black, good Maester Aemon who probably now tries to assist Samwell Tarly in becoming a maester himself, as they make fire for the camp, Jon looked at Ygritte as she began to snuggle next to him for warmth, _I still don't know why_ , Jon Snow asked no one but himself as to why the wildling took an interest to him, he only saved her because he couldn't kill a woman himself, he killed Qhorin Halfhand to be able to spy on them and yet he never understood why the fiery woman wanted him.

 _I should sleep_ , Jon looked around then saw the struggling form of their charge, her skirt almost revealing her treasures to him, Jon Snow blushed at the act as he tries to stealthily tried to chase the girl to stop her squirming but Ygritte seem to hold him tight in her arms, "Snow..." she drawls as Jon couldn't help but surrender at the fact that he is trapped in rock and a hard place.

"This is going to be a long night" he said to no one but himself as he looks around then heard the sound of Tormund's snoring, _Old gods and the new_ , he thought as he firmly closed his eyes once more.

Evening went and morning came, Jon Snow was woken by a kick from Ygritte who was smiling at him as she raised him up, "you were moaning in your sleep" she said as he saw the woman they had captured being forced to stand up by the others "calling me out in the night and rubbing yourself in my arse like a dog in heat" Jon Snow had to look at her in her words as she just laughed and then waved him off.

"Had a good sleep Snow" Tormund asked as he straightened up the girl.

"First things first" Jon Snow said as he looked at Tormund who just shrugged then left him alone with the girl, "who are you m'lady?" he asked as the girl looked at him once more.

"Weiss...Weiss Schnee" she said as Jon Snow began to think for a moment as he once again looked at the girl.

"Are you a daughter of a minor House or a un-landed knight?" he asked as the girl shook her head, "are you perhaps from the free cities, are you from Braavos?" he asked again as he noticed the design of her sword that is common to the city of Braavos, _like the one I gave to Arya_ , Jon thought as the memory comforted him before one of the men, Jarl, stopped him from interrogating her more.

"We have to move Lord Snow" he said as Jon Snow looked at the girl one last time before they began to march to assault Castle Black.

* * *

"Are we supplied enough?" Apollina asked as Captain Arthur nodded and before she can say anything a messenger rushed out of the doors of the keep.

"News my Lady!" the messenger cried panting as he dropped to the floor while Captain Arthur helped the man up, "your sister has survived the siege in Winterfell my Lady she has arrived with fifty of Stadtford's men" _I knew she is alive_ , she thought as the messenger huffed and puff, "with them is also the Queen mother and Prince Rickon" there was relief in every attendants voices as Apollina saw in the corner of her eye Reek snarling.

"Isn't it a good news Reek" she said as she turned to the man who quickly smiled.

"Yes, yes it is my Lady a good news indeed" the man said _,_ Apollina looked at Captain Arthur who also nodded, ever since the man had arrived, Reek seem to be interested on the defenses and the places where the city keeps its supplies, it didn't take long that most guards seem to notice him even calling the man the Bolton bastard.

"Seize the spy!" Apollina pulled out her spear as she began to try and attack Reek who dodged quickly and rolling out of Captain Arthur's reach and before the other guards could react the man was out of the keep then to the canals.

"Close the gates of the canals" Apollina said as the others began to rush towards her, "have the guards on heavy patrols!" she called out, "I need to meet my sister and the Queen mother at the gates of our city."

* * *

 **Author's notes: update, update! Yes I needed to update this story before I proceed on the others so yeah I force myself to quickly finish this chapter despite the writer's block that I have on this tale but anyway this shall be continued later on when I found an inspiration to continue.**

 **Miko 56**


	4. the battle for Venice (I)

_**The battle for Venice (I)**_

Artemisia led Rickon and Lady Catelyn Stark at the keep of Venice, _the people are preparing_ , she thought as she saw swords and spears being handled to those who can handle them, "my lady..." Catelyn called to her as Artemisia's attention turned to the late Lord Eddard Stark's wife and the queen regent of King Rickon Stark, "...I would like to ask, how well defended is this town should Ramsay launch his attack?" _it is a legitimate question_ , Artemisia thought as they continued to walk to the keep of the town.

"My father built Venice to be not just an open port town your grace" Artemisia answered as they passed through the market, "the castles that surround the town are all but defensive positions that can trim down an enemy force before they would lay siege to the town" she explained as they walked, "the canal that he opened also became a well-defensible position if used in a good way" she said as they advance at the keep where Artemisia is embraced by her twin, Apollina.

"Artemisia!" Apollina embraced her as Artemisia was caught off guard by the act, "its a good thing you're not dead!" she cried out as her attention then turned to the Queen mother, Catelyn Stark, "your grace, it is a pleasure to welcome you in our halls" Apollina said as the two sisters led the surviving Starks inside the keep. "We are ready from the bulwarks to this last bastion" Apollina explained as she led them to their seats, "my father had sent me a message that he will come back here along with the hosts from Bear Island and the Tallharts" she said as Artemisia was surprised to see Nicholas in full battle gear.

"What are you doing?!" Artemisia demanded as Nicholas looked at her then at Apollina who have a disapproving look in her eyes as Nicholas just looked at them with hands on his hips.

"I want to fight along with the other soldiers and also along with you!" Nicholas said as his sisters just looked at him with a disapproving expressions, "I can already wield a sword better than anyone!" he excitedly boasts while Apollina and Artemisia just continue to look at him disapprovingly.

"No!" Apollina said as he looked at Nicholas, "you will stay along with those who cannot wield arms in the hidden passages" she stressed as as Nicholas just glared at her while Artemisia just looks at him.

"But I want to fight!"

"You also have a duty as the current Lord of Venice!" Artemisia shouts to Nicholas who looks a bit shocked at Artemisia, "you have to make sure that if all else fails you have to lead the people away from here" Artemisia's voice began to relax and Nicholas looks at her and then at Apollina before slamming his helmet to the ground.

"Argghhh!" he shouts in frustration as he stomps out of the great hall while Apollina and Artemisia turned to Lady Catelyn Stark.

"We apologize, our brother is just-" Apollina tried to explain but was cut off by a smile from Lady Catelyn.

"No need my dear" Lady Catelyn said as the two Arc twins began to accommodate their royal guests, providing them all the best food that their granary could offer to them, after the meal Apollina and Artemisia made sure to take Catelyn and Rickon to the guest quarters.

* * *

"So you knew Lord Arc when you were children?" Jaime said as the Reaper in red nodded at him, smiling sadly as he seems to have made her remember a memory or two, "I apologize I didn't mean-" the Kingslayer began but Ruby Rose raise a hand stopping him.

"Its fine" she said as Ruby remembers their time in Beacon, "he was a bit awkward back then, it is so surprising to see him all changed and grown in just a few years" Ruby said to Jaime Lannister, _he has grown a lot, that I don't even know him any more_ , Ruby thought as her charge groaned growing uncomfortable on the chains he was bound in, "I'll call your guard" she said as she stands up only to be stopped.

"No need Lady Rose" Jaime said smiling as he shifted his weight so to have a minimum comfort, "Lord Arc understood what I did back then, he asked Lord Stark to have me take the black before fleeing with Lady Elia Martell" Jaime said as Ruby looks at the chained knight before her, "I did what I have to do, to save the people from Aerys madness" he was shaking now "so cold..." Jaime drawled as he fell to the floor Ruby began to rush beside him.

"Someone help!" she cried out as she began to approach Jaime only to be held by the man, "wha-?!" she cried out as one of the guards entered with a sword in hand.

"My lady-?!" Jaime's guard was surprised to see Ruby being held by the Kingslayer by the throat.

"Didn't see that coming did you boy?" Jaime growled to the man before her as Ruby began to struggle with him, "stop squirming my Lady" Jaime pursed his lips as the girl continues to struggle, Ruby Rose continued so as Jaime began to feel his body's limits. Jaime fell to the ground as Ruby then knelt beside him only to be stopped by the guard.

"My Lady be careful it could be a-!" the guard was stopped by Ruby who just looks at him with a glare that could kill, _what is wrong with these people_ _?_ Ruby thought as she looks at the pitiful figure of the Kingslayer, _just like Jaune is_ , Ruby thought as she saw the tent flaps being pushed away revealing Jaune who was glaring at them.

"Explain now" he growled as Ruby could see that whatever she tells him, Jaune would just put it all on Jaime, she turned towards the opening of the tent then saw Pyrrha who looks at her with a sad expression.

"He is having a frostbite Jaune you have too-!" Ruby was stopped by a laugh from the Kingslayer who earned Jaune's glare.

"I'm trying to escape Lord Arc is that enough of an explanation to you?" he chuckled as his guard began to beat him up, _you fool_ , Ruby thought as there came a grunt and a groan as Jaime was beaten by his guard if not for Jaune who stopped him from beating the man to death.

"They say a Lannister pays his debts" Jaune said as he went near towards the Kingslayer, pulling him so close that their faces became near, "but its not just you who pays their debts Ser Jaime Lannister, what you did in the Twins and also at Winterfell we shall very much pay it back in kind along with the interest" pushing Jaime aside the Lord of Venice turned to the guard who stood at attention, "have the army assemble bring him to the whipping post" after saying that he then exited the tent followed by Pyrrha.

"You shouldn't have baited him" Ruby said as Jaime just continued to chuckle which came out as a cough.

"Ruby" came the call from Jaune as the Reaper went out of her tent, "I told you not to visit the prisoners, especially that man" Jaune said as he and Ruby glared at each other, _he should listen to himself_ , Ruby thought as she looks at Pyrrha who seems to be standing with her husband.

"Jaime Lannister is a treacherous dog, who sleeps with his sister and passes his offsprings off as the king's, he is not someone worth your mercy Ruby" _even you Pyrrha?_ Ruby was shocked at those words.

"Jaune, he is sick, enemy or not, evil or not, what use is he if he dies?!" Ruby reasoned as Jaune looks at her as if she betrayed him, "you can't have him whipped Jaune he will die before the day is over! You are no better than the people here!" she shouted at him as Jaune began to slap her in the face forcing her to the ground.

"I will not be talked with morals and whatever naivete you bring up Ruby, this isn't Remnant, morals and ethics don't work here to make this people understand is to force it on their throat" Jaune then turned around as Ruby is being joined by Nora and Ren who began to look at Jaune and Pyrrha who distanced themselves away from them.

* * *

Ramsay Snow began to swim towards the shore of Venice canal, after a few minutes he was found by a crossing patrol from his side, "took ye long enough m'lord" it was one of his men, Grunt, who haul him up to shore before he himself dismounted from his horse letting the Bastard of Dreadfort to ride his.

"We will attack come the night have the engineers ready the onagers" Ramsay snapped as they ride back to camp, the town of Venice was an important location in the North, his father, Roose wanted him to preserve the town, take the daughters and sons as hostages to ensure Lord Arc's loyalty but then knowing about their children it seems they themselves will put up with a fight rather than just give up, _I will have to kill them and raze the whole town, father will have to make a new rich town himself_ , Ramsay thought as they rode towards their camp where he was greeted by soldiers loyal to House Bolton and Dreadfort.

"Ye seem to be pretty banged up m'lord" one of his men, Sour Alyn greeted him as he dismounted his horse, Ramsay just grunted then went towards the tent, Sour Alyn then looked at Grunt "tough day eh?" the man just shrugged as he followed the Bastard of Bolton inside.

The other minor Northern Lords who quickly switched sides to the Boltons were not too keen in fighting against the famed Lion of the North, _they fear the man himself along with his wife like some kind of old tale to frighten children_ , Ramsay scoffed as every lords began to regard him as if he were a peasant but they quickly began to change their expressions into a welcoming one.

"The town of Venice is a tough fortress" one of the lords said as he looked at the map, "we can't attack by the canal so we have to choose which side to attack" Ramsay just sighed as he began to look at Grunt who just shrugged.

"We can attack them on both sides my lords" he states as he looked at the area of the town, "first thing to do is to bombard them with rocks so to soften them up" _after all the fortress we are attacking is not Winterfell but a glorified walled town_ , Ramsay began to imagine at what he will do to the daughters of Lord Arc after he had captured Venice, licking his lips with anticipation he left.

Night comes as the onagers began to launch missiles in the sky, "why aren't they firing back?" Damon Dance-for-me asks as there was no misiles from the defenders being launched back towards them.

"They are waiting" Ramsay simply said as he watches the night sky being lit by the fires of his siege engines.

* * *

 _A dragon's name given to a spineless worm_ , Wylla thought as she looks at Rhaegar Frey who presented his cousin, Little Walder Frey as a more 'suitable' betrothed than her Carolus who was now branded as an outlaw by the crown, the man looks like a pig, unlike her grandfather who held his girth by standing upright, Little Walder stood as if he will shatter with just the right sword blow.

"A worthy match don't you think so Wylla?" her grandfather, Lord Wyman Manderly said as Wylla snorted in disgust, _I'd sooner wed my horse than this man_ , she thought as the Frey kneel in front of her.

"It seems the poets and the bards do not do justice in your beauty" the pig said as Wylla glared at him, a look of warning from her sister, Wynafryd Manderly could have stopped her but Wylla knew what she has to say and stepping in front glaring at the whole court in front of her she let herself be heard.

 _"J'avais tot dormir avec les chiens"_ her words shocked the court as even Little Walder was a little surprised at the act, Carolus had once taught her the language of his father, the language of the Kingdom of Vale as he calls it, "why do I have to marry one of them father I'm already betrothed?" Wylla said as Rhaegar just smiled.

"You seem to be knowledgeable of different languages my lady" he said his rotten teeth almost bared for her to cover her nose in disgust.

"My betrothed taught me the language of his father's land" Wylla simply said as the Frey pig just shrugged.

"Off course your old betrothed would teach you a robber's language" he stated, Wylla could have done something but a glare from her father stopped her so.

"Wylla return to your chambers" Wyman said as Wylla just up and went towards her quarters if not for Little Walder Frey who stopped her with a question.

"What is the meaning of your words my Lady?" he asked as Wylla just snorted and smirked at the man.

"I'd sooner sleep with the dogs my Lord than be betrothed to you" she said as she just walked out of the hall leaving a flustered Frey and her father trying to placate their offended guests.

* * *

 **Author's note: well that wraps it up, this is part one of the siege of Venice or the battle for Venice expect new characters from Remnant also to show up on the later parts of the story, now what I want to discuss in this author's note, about why some stories in fanfiction don't agree with me on a certain way, its because the characters are made to be not human at all, like they are all some kind of gods walking on the fields, yes they have something that makes them superhuman like magic or some powers they inherited or they took but still for all intents and purposes they are people, they aren't good or bad completely its just that they suffer the consequences of the choices they took, as one who study history and politics, every person is a political and social animal he/she makes choices because they tend to weigh the less losses they will have rather than the gains on the changing web of the society, and every society is a jungle that everything is predictable, unpredictable, rational and irrational at the same time, so yeah for me realism is a much more plus for me, characters that are good or evil but still remain human at the same time appeal to me.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
